Meaning of Love
by StarlitxIcexGoddess9074
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are the toppest assasins ever lived. They complete their mission without any faults. Their next mission is to kidnap a girl:Amy. On their journey back, they fall in love. But how can captors be with a captive if it's not allowed?Love.Lies
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC!**

**Hey all! Remember me! I'm the author of the still uncompleted story of 'Hidden Love'. If you don't know, check it out! I'm still gonna finish it…later! Dun worry, I'm still continuing it. Just bored and wanted to write one out! Summary:**

**Sonic and Shadow are the toppest assassins ever lived. They would not spare anyone. They wouldn't have hesitation. They complete their mission without any faults. Their next mission is to kidnap a mysterious girl: Amy. On their journey back, they fall in love. But how can captors be with a captive, if it's not allowed? Hate.Love.Lies.Revenge. ShadxAmyxSon**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trees swayed to the side, leaves softly hitting against each other.. The dark sky was showered with stars scattered. A man, with a case, was walking through the forest at night. The man covered himself up. The pathway in front of him turned darker each time he took a step. 

"Is that him?" inquired a voice in a high tree, watching the man walk with blood red eyes. His arms were crossed coolly and intense red eyes was watching every movement..

The tree next to him stood another one like him, except different color. "Yeah, that's him. Looks like a weakling," Sharp emerald eyes pierced through the leaves, watching dangerously and intently. "Let's do our job,"

The man looked up as he saw two black figured jumped above him in the high trees, crisscrossing, as he started to run faster_. 'Shoot, not them. Not now,'_ he thought frantically.

Before he could go further, two figures landed in front of him and rose up. He couldn't make them out, except for their icy looks from their eyes. One had his arms crossed and the other stood with arms above his head, lazily.

"Are you Takoto Sakiri?" asked a deep and rouge voice from the red eyes figure.

Not knowing what to do, the man nodded, shaking from fear. _'I'm sorry, Amy. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore. But I promise…I promise I'll see you again…I promise to protect you…even though I'm not going to be with you anymore…'_ That was his final thought.

A dark smile and smirk formed their lips. "Just who we're looking for,"

With quick agility and movement, the man stood still as the two figured boys stood behind him, same position as before. The man's eyes were wide then blood dropped from his mouth before collapsing. An X mark was placed on his front and back chest and back, blood oozing out.

Green eyes looked back, "That was quieter than usual," he spoke tonelessly. He turned back and walked, hands stuffed in pockets, "Let's go before anyone else sees. If that happens, there will be more killing than planned."

Just as they were walking away, a twig snapped. They turned around, alarmed and their eyes looked taken back. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, "Whose there?"

Hearing no reply, they continued to walk forward, ignoring all noises made. Then they disappeared.

* * *

A girl, with shoulder length pink hair, stepped back away from the tree she was hiding. Her jade eyes widen in disbelief. When she stepped back on a twig, she tensed as the two men in front of her swirled around. Darkness covered her, but her eyes were shown in the seldom light. 

"Who's there?"

Shivers ran down her spine, her heart rapidly beating against her chest. _'Oh god, please don't notice,'_ she thought. When she watched them turn away and disappear, she sighed with relief. _'Thank goodness.'_

But she wasn't prepared of what happened next, a cold steel metal was placed against her neck. She felt a body behind her, holding the knife and trapping her with a hand around her tiny waist. The other figure was in front of her, close to her face. She went into a trance when she locked eyes with scarlet orbs.

"You've been watching?" he questioned. She nodded shakily, "Sonic, what do you think we should do with her?" He turned his back on her, but his eyes looked over his shoulder to look at her.

Sonic, behind her, responded, "It would be a waste to just kill her now, especially if she isn't our target." She shivered when she felt his breath on her skin.

Lights flashed their way and Sonic and his comrade backed away and vanished in the darkness. Amy let go of her breathing and leaned against the tree and slumped. Her kimono slipping down her shoulder. Tears slipped from her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth, seeing Takoto lying, lifeless on the ground.

"Takoto…" she whispered while more tears flow freely and uninvited. "No…no…no…don't leave me…please…Takoto,"

More lights reflected around her and she saw police guards examined the body and went to her way. When lights flashed on her, police quickly called out, "It's Amy Rose! Quick, get a blanket and call her mother! We've found her!"

Amy Rose was lifted up and warmth covered around her, tears still fell as she saw Takoto being carried on a stretched. She felt her body weak and fell. "Miss Amy!"

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were speeding away with swiftness until their destination. They didn't talk as they ran. It took them a full five days; non-stop nor rest. When they reached a dark building in the middle of nowhere, they broke the door and went to the center. When they arrived, they were greeted with a sly smiling man. 

"I see you've done your mission very quickly. Impressive, but then again, I'm not surprised with your record that you two hold." He spoke.

"Cut the introduction. We've done our part of the bargain. Now give us what we want," Shadow growled impatiently, glaring fiercely at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm not finished yet. There's one more last thing before I give you your reward," he continued, "You know the man you've just assassinated? He was a very rich and successful man. He was at the age of where he was able to marry, but an arranged one. Though it was only an arranged marriage, he fell in love – "

"Get on with it. We don't need that information," Sonic interjected sharply.

A brown folder was tossed on the table in front of them. Sonic picked it up and opened it. "Since you don't want to hear anymore, I'll make it short," Sonic took out the pictures placed inside. It was a girl wearing a beautiful but dark kimono. Her eyes were full of sadness but kindness and a mysterious aura around her. She was sitting on a floor in front of a pond.

**A/N: You know those Japanese ones that have a pond and huge hallways around? Example: Ranma, Ayashi no Ceres.**

He flipped to another picture; it was her playing a flute with her eyes closed in a sitting position.

"All you need to do, is escort her back her. Simple enough?"

They just gave him a look before disappearing. When they were far enough, they sat against a tree. "What's the girls' name?" Shadow asked.

"Amy Rose. She's two years younger than us, 18. She lives in a secure area around Tokyo. Apparently, her father is dead and her mom is ill. This will be a little tough."

Shadow gave him a glare, "What does that mean?"

"After an incident, she has a body guard, professional. No name given. We don't need anymore or why he wants her," Sonic tossed the envelope in the air as the wind carried it away.

"Let's start next week. We've got another mission to complete first."

* * *

Pink hair fell to Amy's face as she was laid down softly on her futon. Her mouth was slightly parted and her face was full of pain and sadness. Her personal maid, Cream, looked sadly at her, "I pity Miss Amy. I hope you get well soon, miss," with a slide of the Japanese door, there was nothing but silence. Flash images appeared. 

**Flash…**_How her and Takoto first met._

**Flash_…_**_She laughed as he stumbled clumsily in front of her._

**Flash…**_He smiled as she blushed and she played her flute._

**Flash_…_**_Both smiled at each other._

She rose up from her futon, looking straight ahead, as if her memories were nightmares. Amy put a hand on her lips again, "Takoto…why did you leave…why didn't you stay like I asked you…?" She felt a jabbing pain across her chest and she fell back, eyes closed, drifting back to sleep.

Cream watched sadly in a corner. '_Takoto, you fool. If you hadn't left, Miss Amy wouldn't be in this condition. She's getting worse without you here now. What'll we do? Miss Amy's getting weaker,' _She copied Amy's movement, a hand on her lips as tears slid down.

"Don't…leave…me…Takoto…" Amy whispered in her sleep.

**

* * *

TBC **

THAT WAS ONLY THE PROLOUGE! I'LL UPDATE SOONER AND SO YOU'LL GET A LITTLE UNDERSTANDING FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPPIES! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL NEVER CONTINUE THIS STORY! I always say that, but it's true, I did it to my other story. Most of you all requested for this story made and yeah so review!

**If any were confused, you'll find out in chap 3 or 2, K? Review! I don't know about the couples though…I guess you people to help me! SonAmy? ShadAmy? Please add a comment as well, not just the vote, or I'll not count your vote! Review! Its dark,very few humor, romance yes, action yes, drama yes fic. Amy used to be someone, yes. Will she love someone else, maybe.**


	2. Loneliness, Hatred, Sadness

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC!**

**Read my Hidden Love story if you hadn't! It's getting annoying saying that so please READ TRY IT OUT! Thanx for your kind reviews and here's your update! Everything is confusing at first but you'll get it next chappy or this chappy. But I'm not gonna reveal anything!**

**Summary: Sonic and Shadow are the toppest assassins ever lived. They would not spare anyone. They wouldn't have hesitation. They complete their mission without any faults. Their next mission is to kidnap a mysterious girl: Amy. On their journey back, they fall in love. But how can captors be with a captive, if it's not allowed? Hate.Love.Lies.Revenge. ShadxAmyxSon**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The biggest report of Japanese history, Takoto Sakiri, heir to the largest company in Japan and rich, has been assassinated. Takoto Sakiri's body was found in the forest. Estimated death: 12:07 am. Cause of death: assassination and cut in the front and back with a large X mark…" 

Everything news channel was broadcasting the report. Most people gasp, "He's dead?" people gossiped, "What will Amy think of this?"

"Things are going to end up bad…"

Amy sat in room, Japanese style, staring at the wall, as if paralyzed. House helpers outside her room and the place was speaking ill of her, gossiping or pitying her. Her kind eyes were now filled with hatred, loneliness revenge and steel emotionless eyes.

"Can you believe her? This wouldn't happen if she wasn't so selfish. She's so foolish," one servant spoke bitterly. Another one next to her scolded her, "Don't speak ill of Miss Amy! It wasn't her fault. It was his decision and she is in a poor condition already!"

The pink beauty clenched her fists, though her eyes didn't change. Her door slid open, revealing a small yellow rabbit. "Miss A-Amy?" Amy sat motionless, not answering, thoughts filling her mind.

Cream approached her. She sat in front of her, worried. "Amy?" she repeated. Hearing no answer and no change of her, she hugged her friend, crying. "M-miss Amy…come one! Move! Don't do anything rash! Please!" Tears fell from her face and to Amy's hand and floor.

She could hear more of people speaking poorly of her. Jade eyes harden. A small book fell out of Cream's hands. She pulled away and held it up to lifeless girl. "Miss Amy…this is a notebook that Takoto kept…he recorded for everything that you two…did together," Cream sobbed, "In his…will…" Amy glared, "He wanted for you…to have this,"

Amy looked at the notebook. She reached out to get it; Cream passed it to her. She opened the notebook and read,

_Fall_

_Haha, I've just met who I'm wed to. I must admit, she is really beautiful. Her eyes though seemed to be filled with sadness, yet kindness. There's something about her aura I want to learn more about. I am happy to be together with her. I want to see her smile. It was cold, and she was ill. I gave her my jacket, I saw her blush. I smiled. I hope things will be willing to get better._

_Takoto_

She flipped a page

_Fall_

_Miss Amy seemed to very ill. When I visited her, she forced herself up. She asked me to stay with her for the time being, I agreed. Her scent of fresh white plums around her, though the flowers were gone. I don't think she uses any perfumes or any sort. She looks fragile and weak, I was almost afraid of touching her._

_Takoto_

A drop of water hit the page.

* * *

Shadow and Sonic stood in front of a war-like area. The walls were bloody and a person in front of them, covered with blood, begged for his life, "Why would we not kill you? We were paid to and we complete every mission given," Sonic explained, before swiping him with his knife. 

**A/N: Not his weapon. He always carries it around though.**

A few blood hit against his face and hands as the one he just assassinated fell to the ground. He glared intensely down, not bothering to wipe of the blood. "Another target down. One more to go," Sonic continued to glare down as Shadow walked to another way, "One more to kill," he whispered.

He turned a corner, ignoring the blood and smirked as he saw a person curled up against the wall. "Who do we have here?" Hearing no reply, he repeated sternly, "Tell me your name if you want to live,"

"…"

"You seem familiar. You're who we're looking for. I see your suffering," he teased, "I'll release you from your pain than,"

A high pitched scream echoed throughout the house, followed by an eerie silence.

* * *

Amy had enough. She heard over too many talking about her in a bad manner. She stood up, her kimono fell straightly, she slid her door opened, and everything became quiet. She glared fiercely at all the house staff. She walked to one, whom she had heard despised her and envied her and Amy heard her talk most about her. She raised her hand and slapped her against the cheek, "I presume we can see what your position is going to be for here now on," 

Amy felt another pain against her chest and fell to her side.

"Miss Amy!"

Almost all together, all her helpers rushed to her side. She pushed them away and staggered out of her home. "I'll be out," she informed, "I shall return back tonight. Do not worry,"

Everyone, excluding the one slapped, bowed respectfully to her as she exited.

She brought an umbrella with her. The chilly evening did not help her. It was pouring softly on her. She entered a sake bar. It was a simple store. She sat down and drank her sake, wanting to forget her problems. "Excuse me, miss, May I have another bottle?"

"Yes, Miss Amy,"

**A/N: She's really popular, not that way in school. She's also really rich and because of her kindness, beauty and grace, she is admired and well known. This is very confusing. But things will clear up later or I'll reveal it.**

She took a small glass and drank it all in one swift. People watched around her worried. When she tried to stand, her kimono slipped of her shoulder and she nearly drunkly fell back down. She wasn't that drunk, somehow it affected her.

It had started to drizzle. She opened her umbrella and put above her. As she walked, people looked at her, smelling the scent of cherry blossom. "Rain…" she murmured, "Rain can wash away all emotions…" she trailed off. _'The sake drink must really be affecting me,'_ she thought, feeling drowsy. She fell forward as she nearly tripped over. "Ah…" She recomposed herself, getting a little wet. She walked towards the commentary and to the highest hill.

After finding out Takoto was murdered, they quickly set up a gravestone for him in memory. She stumbled as she walked. When she reached his gravestone, she dropped her umbrella. The rain started to pour heavily on her, washing off the dirt;she didn't care. When she stood in front of it fully, she sank to the muddy land. "Takoto…Why…why…" she wept, "Why…didn't…you just stay…with me…?"

She crawled to the stone and embraced it, her shoulders slumping as she cried. "I want to…be with you again…don't leave me…in this unclean earth…" She thought of committing suicide ever since she saw her fiance die in front of her. She closed her eyes; feeling tired, and fell to her side and the ground as rain washed away the dirt and tears.

* * *

Sonic and Shadow crossed through the forest and to the commentary to rest. It was a much more satisfying mission. They had to release all their anger and it worked. Sonic let the rain washed all the blood in his skin. "Our next mission…" Sonic looked up, "…is to kidnap Amy Rose…" 

"This will be easy. Though we've never had a mission to kidnap," Shadow said, in a rough voice, his hair falling to his face. Some girls looked at them as they were making their way to where they are now.

"Hmm, I need to do something…now. Can't we just do our job now?"

"Why the rush?"

"…I want to see this 'Amy Rose'," Sonic replied, "I've heard of her somewhere. One person told me before I killed him that she plays a beautiful melody with her flute, he said, that it sooths the soul and said I should her it to stop," Sonic laughed the last part. "Ha, like music will do something good,"

"What nonsense," Shadow said.

"I agree. Now can we get her? We've got other things to do after this mission,"

"Where does she live?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms. His expression stayed motionless.

"Let me just go there to check if she's there. If not, we have to search. Be right back," With his back turned on Shadow, he rushed out. Sonic ran non stop, he jumped to a wall and ran on the side before circling at the top and jumping out. He reached her mansion and spied on her bedroom. Seeing no one there, he returned, "Not home,"

"Time to search,"

Both separated to two parts of the large forest. They went forward, forming a V sign. "Can't find her," mumbled Sonic in irritation. They stayed quiet for a while and listened. "Is someone crying?"

"Shut up. Let's go," They crept up to the top of the hill of the commentary and saw a body lying down in front of a gravestone. "What the-? Who's that?" When Shadow went closer, he saw a sad sleeping Amy on the ground, tears falling silently. _'I wonder if this is Amy Rose…'_

"Let's just leave whoever this is. It's her own fault she's like this," Sonic said with no care. Shadow picked her up and showed Sonic. "Is that our captive?" He nodded. "Let's bring her now,"

"No." Shadow rejected, "Let's capture her the day after tomorrow. Remember, you said 'next week' and it isn't exactly next week yet," Sonic growled as he smirked. "Quit your whining. I'm bringing her back for a while so she won't be in a bad condition when we hand her over,"

"You're right about that."

"I'm leaving,"

Shadow glanced down at the sleeping figure. Her hair fell to her face and her mouth was slightly parted Her kimono was almost slipping of her body and was loose._ No wonder the boss wanted her_, he thought. Ever since he was brought up, he pushed away all the feelings and it still is up to this day.

As he made their way back to her home, her eyes slowly fluttered, unknown to her captors. The rain kissed her face softly; emerald eyes weak. She looked at his face; she couldn't make it out. She noticed blood stains on him. As the rain washed him, the blood slid down to her face, "You..." she whispered quietly, "You made it ...rain a horrible color of...red. It's your fault," Shadow looked down on, noticing her eyes slowly closing.

When he reached her room quietly, he laid her down. Sonic approached him and looked over, "Around her age and this status, she's in a marriageable age," Sonic mumbled.

They heard footsteps their way. They hid in the darkness in the room. A girl younger than her went towards Amy, bewildered, "Amy?" she asked, "Wha-what're you doing here? How'd you get in here?" She clamped a hand over her mouth, noticing that she was asleep. "Oh, my. You're drenched,"

They left as the yellow rabbit called in helpers to help change. "We've got everything prepared to capture her," Sonic said, a dark smile forming his lips.

'_Be prepared Amy Rose. We're coming for you and we're not going to be merciful,'_

**

* * *

TBC**

**Hmm, I updated! Let's see. Here is the schedule of this story:**

**In about chap.3 or 4, I'm going to introduce them together, (Amy, Sonic, and Shadow)**

**Romance builds in between as well as the truth of Amy Rose and sadness for Amy. There's also remembrance of Takoto for her. (Jealousy from Sonic and Shadow) in later chappies. MUCH LATER**

**I'm telling you guyz so u won't be confused about Takoto and Amy together and wondering if its ShadAmySon and stuff. Review and vote! If you don't comment my story and just say the vote, I won't include it! REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT: I WILL BE UPDATING HIDDEN LOVE VERY SOON. I HAVE FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPPY AND FINISHED EDITING. I WILL POST IT UP IF I GET REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! IF NOT, you have to wait another month. heheheheheh **


	3. Meeting Your Captors

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC!**

**PROFILES:**

**Takoto: **Rich, heir to the largest company in Japan. 20 years old. Engaged to Amy. Dark blue hair, falling to the side of his face while kinda spiky. Same height as Sonic and Shadow (about 5'6 while Amy is 5'2). Captivating yet gentle purple eyes. Fairly well built chest/body. Visits Amy occasionally. He loves Amy. But died from assassination. Kind, nature-loving, peaceful/gentle, never really stern.

**Amy: 18**. yrs. Old.Pink hair, kind of spiky, emerald eyes (you know how she looks like!) Anyways, always wears a dark yet beautiful kimono. Cold, emotionless, empty after her fiancé, Takoto died. Cheerful, smiling, opening feelings with ONLY Takoto. Changed back to cold after death. Important person, lots of bad governments' sons/assassins/bad groups' wants her after Takoto died (her only protection since he was powerful) Has pain in her chest every time she thinks of Takoto.

**Shadow:** (You know how he looks like!) Carries a katana (sword) around, but not really a REAL weapon he uses. Assigned to capture Amy Rose to his client. Works with Sonic. Cold, sly (during mission while killing) changes soon in future chapter (7 or 8). 20 yrs. old

**Sonic:** (Same old, same old) except here, he is like Shadow, except a LITTLE bit nicer. Coy, revengeful, non-stop hunger for killing (not really, but something like that) Carries kunai/shuriken (watch Naruto). Same as Shadow. 20. yrs. Old Assigned to capture Amy Rose and return her back to their client.

**Is that good enough for those confused people? I don't wanna reveal anymore.**

* * *

Darkness engulfed Amy as she drifted into space-like scenery. Her eyes were empty and blank. She could care less with everything that has happened. It was the biggest impact that hit her: Her fiancé, Takoto Sakiri, was dead. She blocked away all thoughts. 

_I'm running away._

Her memories slowly appeared away. Her eyes nearly gave light.

_It's the only thing I can do for now._

Jade eyes formed emotions and droplets of crystal-like water formed.

_I have nothing left to live for anymore._

More tears formed her eyes, uninvited. It suddenly became cold; freezing her soul but the hot energy inside of her heated her. There was no light, but her weak energy gave off a light glow; lighting a small space. The tears that rolled down her face disappeared as it dropped to the ground. She shut her eyes.

_No one will **ever** come near my heart anymore_

Cream stood outside her sliding door, shadowing her eyes. She peeked through the door, seeing Amy not awake yet, she closed it again. _'She just appeared in her room without passing anything. Her clothes were dirty, yet none were torn,'_ she recalled. _'We must be more careful. With Takoto gone…the amount is now higher…'_

**A/N: You'll know what she means by the. Hint: Look last chapter; part of the ending.**

Amy woke up with a start, her eyes snapped open. Impassive emerald eyes locked gaze with the ceiling atop of her. She looked at her side, watching the book that lay next to her. She reached her hand out to it. As soon as she touched it, memories flooded her thoughts.

**Flash…**_"My little hana (blossom) you have yet to bloom," Takoto said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand._

**Flash…**_ "What's the rush? The stars will always stay above us," Takoto chuckled as Amy was eagerly pulling him outside._

**Flash…**_He gave her a kiss on her cheek, letting her shut one eye as he did, "I shall return back, my little hana,"_

'..._**But you never did...'**_

She pulled her hand away, as if it had forced her hand off. She rubbed her hand, looking at the covered notebook. She closed one eye tiredly as a small light showered her eyes. "Shut off that light," she ordered. Cream slid the door close and sat down. "What is it, Cream? May I know the time of the day?"

"It is midnight, Miss Amy. I came to check up on you,"

"What happened last night? I have no memory of it,"

"Well, we don't know surely what happened. You have told us you would be gone for a while. Then you appeared right here, soaked and unclean," Cream explained.

Amy stared at her for a while, noticing how uncomfortable she was with the conversation. Not wanting to continue, she said, "Alright. If it is midnight and I cannot fall asleep again," she stood up, "I will look at the stars outside," Amy bowed courteously, making Cream cringe.

Cream knew that even though Amy was in a higher position and level than her and the housestaff, she still treated them with respect. She cringed; she wasn't used to Amy bowing to her yet. "Please don't bow. I am in no –"

"Cream," Amy smiled, "You're my friend. Not my assistant or anything else, okay?" She nodded. The lifeless-like pink beauty stepped outside.

* * *

The light breeze played with her hair. Her layered hair flew to one side; her kimono moving with the same rhythm. The moon glimmered above her; stars brightly shining. She shuddered at the coldness snaking around her body and arms; her angriness blocked all the cold traveling to her. As the last petal fell on her skin, she felt safe. Fall was coming. 

She walked towards the miniature fountain; the bamboo wood fell down to the fountain, carrying the transparent water to flow with the fountain. Amy continued to walk through the small garden and rested against a nearly leaf-less tree.

Her eyes sparkled, catching the reflection of the water. "Such…a beautiful sight…" she muttered, "every night should be like this."

"Too bad, the world isn't merciful to us,"

Amy squeaked, startled and surprised at the voice.

A different voice chuckled. "I didn't expect that from someone like you,"

Amy growled, her eyes flashed, '_What is **that** suppose to mean?'_ She stood up, with her hand on the tree for a support. "Whoever you two are, you can't hide," Her eyes sharpened and noticed two figures separately, surrounding her from afar.

"You're sharp, I'll give you that," A lighter voice said. It was said lightly, but it was mixed with enigmatically in a dark way.

She trembled, but she didn't show it, '_I may be weak from the cause of illness, but I am not weak mentally,'_ "How'd you enter my property?" she narrowed her eyes, they chuckled again.

"No need for that, little rose. We're here for only one reason and one person," a deeper voice said.

"Who may that be?" Amy requested. '_Shoot. Where's Knuckles when I need him?'_ she thought frantically.

She could tell he smirked in the shadows, "You."

"I apologize, but I will decline that offer," she countered.

"Oh? I should apologize as well, but you cannot refuse this offer," One of the shadowed figure stepped out of the dimness. It revealed a blue hedgehog; he looked darker because of the seldom light. His emerald eyes hardened.

Amy backed away, her eyes still glaring violently. Her hands felt the rough wood of the tree. She gritted her teeth, _'If Knuckles doesn't help me this instant, I swear…' _she cursed silently.

"What's the matter, little rose?' Sonic leaned closer to her face, a triumph smirk

"Get your face away from mine," she growled.

He trapped her, his arms at the side of her head; Amy's hands lay against the tree beside her. He hovered over her, imprisoning her. "Getting scared?" he leaned closer, their foreheads and nose touched. "Well?" Sonic jumped back a couple of meters away from her as soon as the place he was in erupted below him. He glared at the person resting on top of the wall.

"I'm sorry," the rough voice spoke, "But I'm afraid you can't capture her or do any harm to her,"

Amy slumped down, relieved, "Knuckles, where have you been?"

"My apologies, Miss Amy," Knuckles said, a red echidna, his white gloves contained spikes in each gloved hand. "If you are one of those criminals, I suggest you shouldn't come near here, anymore,"

Shadow threw his dark balls at him, breaking down the wall; Knuckles jumped away in time. "I can see why you were assigned to her," The black red striped hedgehog jumped down from the tree, and in front of Amy.

She covered her mouth with both her petite hands; holding back a scream, _'Okay, whoever these people are, they're really freaking me out!'_

"Oh? So there are two of you. At least now I know who I'm up against,"

Sonic summoned his tornadoes; letting it crash and carry all of the possessions of nature around its wrath. Amy's hair was flying everywhere and she kept her kimono still with her hands. '_Wow, they're really powerful,_' she thought, amazed.

She covered herself, preparing for the tornado coming towards her. When she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes. In front of her, was Shadow. He was standing in front of her and protecting her. She let out a soft cry as he created his tornado.

Both of her captors' tornadoes slammed into each other and changed their directions to Knuckles. It was coming fast, Knuckles hurriedly slammed both his fists on the ground. Rocks and the ground of the earth erupted from the ground, like a wall. The tornadoes crashed into it, dusts flew everywhere.

Shadow still covered Amy, Sonic just crossed his arms; his long quills flew behind him. Knuckles put an arm in front of him, resisting the force pushing him back.

When it all ended, Knuckles secretly got Amy away from them in his arms, away from them. "I admit, you're powerful, but I will do anything to protect her from you low lives," Knuckles vowed, his eyes narrowed.

Sonic and Shadow stood their ground, coolly. "Whatever, dude. We'll still get her. _I_ suggest you watch her well tomorrow night. You wouldn't know what'll happen, do you?"

With a quick smirk from Sonic and a glare from Shadow, they disappeared in a blue flash.

Knuckles looked down at the maiden, she was fast asleep. He jumped down and carried her back into her room, greeted by Cream. "Oh my goodness! What happened out there? I was afraid of Miss Amy's safety," she glanced down and frowned worriedly at the sight.

He passed her and laid her down on her futon. "Looks like their already after her, Cream. Looks like I have to stay with her. Her captors will be after her tomorrow night," he informed and stood up and sat in a corner.

Cream sat down and watched Amy, "This is a dangerous neighbor. It was safe from burglars, but those people just now seemed like professional assassins." She turned to him, "Did you catch their name, by any chance?"

He paused, "No. Though I recognized them. I researched their data base…their very high level assassins. Never failed a single mission," Knuckles rested his arm on his knee.

The fire danced around in the candle, slowly burning up the snow-like candle. As it danced around, the room was filled with deformed shadows. "Mr. Knuckles, do you think…you could hold the two for a while," Cream said quietly. He raised a brow, "What're you talking about?"

"I **mean** that…so we can get her out of here,"

"…They are really strong, Cream. I've witnessed their power and it wasn't even a fraction of their strength. They'll know. It'll be like a **game** for them. They might even kill you,"

"I don't care. I'll risk anything for her safety," Cream said roughly, surprising Knuckles. _'After all…Miss Amy took me in when no one wanted me in the rainy night,'_

"Look. I'll hold them back, we'll get more security around this area and you and I will stay with her, okay?" Reluctantly, she nodded.

* * *

Sonic swiped his knife in front of him, leaving marks on the tree. Shadow leaned against the tree, his usual posture; arms crossed and eyes closed. None of them spoke; with different collection of thoughts. 

"…This'll be interesting," Sonic said, breaking the silence.

Shadow opened on eye, "I agree with you. Though I'm sure they'll set up more security around that area," he said, thinking ahead, "But I'm sure we can manage."

"More killing before we reach her, eh?" Sonic said, eyes turning to hungry for killing.

"…"

They paused, eyes opening threatingly, Sonic threw his sharpened knife towards the bushes. A scream followed. He walked towards the grass and pulled his knife out, wiping off the blood. He glared at the spy, "Looks like our client doesn't trust us yet,"

"Like anyone would,"

"…"

"I advise you get rest before tomorrow night,"

"Hn."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Boring, nothing interesting, but you can see SONIC getting close to AMY. Hehe, but dun worry! I'll include SHADOW SOON! It'll get interesting in the next chapters! Next chapter is…poor Amy. I'll update soon k! Please leave a review! Here next chapter:**

**Chapter 4: Taken Away**

**In misery and alone, Amy left her home, still raining. She witnessed something she shouldn't have and is to pay the price: Sonic and Shadow. How will Amy hold them off without any defense?**

**I'm sorry! But I ALREADY updated 'Hidden Love'. I just REPLACED Chap. 10 with the REAL chapter in its place, so check it out if you haven't please? Oh, by the way, this isn't really StarlitxIcexGoddess9074, this is xxIcyAngelxx. She told me to write this down for all of you. Unfortunately, she won't be updating Hidden Love for a while..maybe around at the end of the week of April. Why? She's in the hospital and recovering slowly so please be patient. She's gonna tell you in Chap. 11 of Hidden love. So please make her at LEAST happy by reviewing. I'm really praying her to recover (I'm her best friend). Please review and pray if you can?**


End file.
